


A "Chance" Encounter

by GreenSteel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSteel/pseuds/GreenSteel
Summary: Double Trouble meets Prince Peekablue at the princess prom, and they fuck.
Relationships: Double Trouble/Peekablue (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A "Chance" Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this [tweet/art](https://twitter.com/DragonSmooches/status/1263982197284847616?s=20)! (NSFW of course) Go check it out!

Double Trouble leaned against the wall, a drink in their hand.

The party had been… interesting, so far, but it hadn’t quite met their (admittedly lofty) expectations for what a Princess Prom should be like. They had spent most of the night so far trying on different looks, though always from across the room from their target, so they wouldn’t look over and be shocked to find themselves staring back into their eyes. As priceless as those reactions usually were, Double Trouble wanted to keep a low profile tonight. Well, relatively low. Who could blame them if they wanted to steal the spotlight for just a _few_ moments?

Not that they had trouble being unnoticed, though. Tonight, all eyes were on one of two people: the Horde captain who had shown up unexpectedly with the scorpion princess on her arm, and that new blonde girl everyone was talking about. What was her name again? Adorable? No, that wasn’t it. Well, they were sure they’d figure it out sooner or later.

But, despite the surprise guests, and the clear tension and desire between them, this night hadn’t been _quite_ what Double Trouble had been hoping for. They wondered if it had something to do with the host. Nothing against her, of course, but what did an eleven-year-old know about throwing a party? They bet that if that Perfuma girl had been hosting, they would be having a great time right now. She looked like she knew how to have fun, given how she was dancing with that cute boy with the _killer_ abs.

Double Trouble sighed. Maybe they should start some drama, just for old time’s sake. They could try transforming into Adorba, see if they could get a rise out of that Horde cat. But no… that was too obvious. So they scanned the room, looking for someone who looked _fun_ , and came to a stuttering halt when they found a pair of bright blue eyes looking right back at them.

The eyes were on a face, of course, and what a _handsome_ face it was. Blue skin, strong cheekbones, and pointed ears. Double Trouble could relate, of course, but they were curious about who this stranger was. They didn’t recognize him, and something about the intensity of the stranger’s gaze intrigued them. They raised their glass, then started making their way across the dance floor.

* * *

“…no. No way. There’s no way you’re _the_ Prince Peekablue!” Double Trouble laughed, leaning back as tears formed in the corners of their eyes.

“Shh! Keep your voice down!” The man shushed them, looking around to make sure no one had heard. “Don’t go telling the entire party!”

Double Trouble looked down at him (their heels were higher,) and the grin faded from their face.

“Wait, are you serious? You’re really saying you’re the long-lost prince that no one has seen in _years?_ ”

“Well, no so much long-lost as long-hidden. A gift like mine is one that’s desired by many, so I keep a low profile. Thankfully, that same gift is very helpful in keeping from getting caught.”

“And yet here you are, at a crowded event, surrounded by security and powerful princesses.”

Peekablue rolled his eyes. “Please, the host is too young to have heard of me outside of bedtime stories, and the rest of them are too caught up in their own problems to care.”

He looked at a couple on the dance floor, as Abora was dipped low to the ground by her partner. “Those two have a hard road ahead of them, but…” a small smile played across his face.

“So you really have the gift of farsight, huh?” Double Trouble asked, leaning forwards. “Can you tell me what’s going to happen to me?”

Prince Peekablue looked at them with a piecing gaze, then slowly reached out to brush his fingertips along Double Trouble’s hand. When they raised an eyebrow inquisitively, he merely said “physical contact helps, sometimes.”

His eyes widened slightly, and he glanced back at the pair on the dance floor. “…your destiny is more significant than you might realize. You don’t know it yet, but you’ll play a major part in the events to come.”

Double Trouble rolled their eyes, sighing dramatically. “Come on! That’s the most vague thing I’ve ever heard! You could have said that to anyone and they would have believed it.” They narrowed their gaze accusingly at the prince. “How do I know you’re the real deal, and not just some imitator? Come on, give me something _good_. Something you couldn’t know unless you really _do_ have farsight.”

The edge of Peekablue’s lips twitched, and he stood on his toes to whisper a few words in Double Trouble’s ear. Their eyes widened, and their cheeks turned a dark shade of teal.

“…so that’s your game.”

“Only if it’s yours.” Peekablue said, stepping back to look up into their eyes.

“Well, darling, I think we should find somewhere less… exposed.” Double Trouble said, taking Peekablue’s hand in their own.

“If you insist.” The prince said, allowing his hand to be gently cradled in Double Trouble’s. The pair quickly rushed down a hallway at the edge of the room.

Double Trouble led them around a few corners blindly, before Peekablue put out his hand to stop them. “Not that way.” He said, then turned around a different corner just as Double Trouble began to hear the footsteps of a guard approaching from the other direction.

The rounded one more corner, and Double Trouble was just beginning to get annoyed with the corner-obsessed architecture of this place when Peekablue grabbed them by the sleeve and pushed them behind a pillar.

“We won’t be found here.” He said, closer now than he had been before.

“Are you sure about that?” Double Trouble asked, “Seems like anyone could just come walking down this hallway.”

“I’m sure.” Peekablue said, then leaned forward, Double Trouble meeting them in the middle to press their lips together.

He didn’t taste salty. Double Trouble wasn’t sure why they had thought he would, but he just tasted… normal. Not even a bit mystical. That wasn’t disappointing, of course. They hated the taste of salt.

Peekablue trailed kisses down their chin, then their neck, and stopped when he reached their collar. His fingers tugged it down, trying to reach even lower. Double Trouble’s eyes opened and they grinned smugly down at him. “Eager, prince?”

Peekablue distanced his lips from their skin so he could reply. “Is this alright?”

“Of course, darling.”

His mouth traveled further downward, Double Trouble readjusting their collar as he did so. Peekablue reached the hem of their skirt, and began pulling it up.

“May I?”

Double Trouble nodded, tongue flicking out between their lips in anticipation.

Prince Peekablue started slow, his tongue gently exploring Double Trouble’s folds. They were more than wet enough by now, of course, but it seemed that the prince wanted to take his time. At least for now.

Double Trouble hadn’t noticed before, but his tongue was… bumpy? Not rough like sandpaper, but textured in a way that, say, a human’s wasn’t. It was nice, and the feeling was accentuated when he gently licked their clit.

Double Trouble was sensitive on the best of days, though they usually tried not to let it show. Not that there was any reason to hold back. This kind of thing shouldn’t be a performance, after all.

A soft breath escaped their lips, and Peekablue took that as a cue to go further. His tongue started moving faster, swirling around before pushing deeper, causing Double Trouble to gasp.

“Oh, _yes_ darling!” they said, even as Peekablue’s hand traveled up their thigh, pushing the bottom of their skirt higher.

They looked down, just in time to see Peekablue’s hand enter his own pants. He felt a shuddering breath against his clit as the prince began fingering himself.

“Oh, you’re _enjoying_ this, aren’t you?” Double Trouble said, tone teasing even as they rested their hand on Peekablue’s head, pushing him into their crotch.

Peekablue’s lips brushed over their clit again, and Double Trouble’s skin shimmered green as, only semi-voluntarily, it began to swell. The tip of Peekablue’s tongue slid along its length, and Double Trouble moaned, taking the encouragement and letting it grow more, reaching a few inches in length as Peekablue looked up at it shamelessly. He leaned forwards on his knees, giving himself a bit more height, then took it into his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around Double Trouble’s clit, driving the air from their lungs and forcing them to take a pathetic, moaning inhale. They should have known better, they always got more sensitive when they made it bigger like this, this was so embarrassing-

Wait.

The movements of Peekablue’s tongue had grown erratic. It started and stopped without notice, nothing like the skill he had been displaying earlier. As it slowed to nearly a halt against their clit, Double Trouble looked down at the man in front of them.

Peekablue’s eyes were clenched tightly shut, his hand moving quickly within his well-tailored pants. Double Trouble could see the beginnings of a stain forming. He really was that wet, huh.

“Shit-” he gasped out, mouth opening against Double Trouble as he started panting. He tried to look up at them, but it seemed like he was having trouble focussing, the outline of his fingers clear, giving Double Trouble a good idea of exactly what he was doing.

“Aww, darling, are you enjoying yourself that much?” Double Trouble asked, ruffling the prince’s hair. It had been a while since they had had royalty kneeling before them, looking so helpless, and it was a good feeling.

“Fuck- sorry,” the prince said, panting, looking embarrassed and desperate in the same moment.

“Oh, don’t _apologize_ , dear,” they said, thumb brushing Peekablue’s lower lip, “Just keep your chin up. I want to see your face.”

Peekablue looked grateful, then the expression was swept away as his eyes opened wider, lips forming a seal around Double Trouble’s thumb as his hips bucked. His mouth opened, again, and his eyes closed at the same time. He came with a gasping moan, one that sounded so far below a man of his rank. And Double Trouble loved every second of it.

When his breathing slowed, Peekablue looked back up from the ground, straightening his back from the arched position it had been in, and saw two things at once: Double Trouble’s toothy grin, and their clit, still slick and waiting.

“Oh, sorry, do you still want me to-”

“Yes, darling, but only if you want to.”

Peekablue smiled, a genuine smile, and took Double Trouble into his mouth again, this time with both hands on their hips.

Double Trouble leaned back, letting Peekablue guide their motions as he worked his mouth expertly around their clit. His lower lip dipped down to brush their folds, and Double Trouble’s hand shot up to cover their mouth. They were sure their whole face was closer to blue than green by now, but they couldn’t much care, what with how _good_ Peekablue was making them feel. Their head rolled back, then they leaned forward again, wanting to see the prince. The sight of his lips around them, working so dutifully, drooling just the slightest bit, almost pushed them over the edge on its own. But it was when Peekablue paused for a split-second, then traced his fingertips along the space just below where his mouth was, that Double Trouble came with an inhuman noise, pressing Peekablue’s head even harder into their clit, not caring that it did neither of them much good.

When they came back to themself, they found that they had to re-solidify their form, returning to their own skin and Peekablue looked up at them, mouth slightly agape.

“…tingly.”

A puzzled expression crossed Double Trouble’s face, then,

“Wait, darling, did I shift while I was in your mouth?”

“Oh, yeah, you don’t need to worry about it though! I saw it coming.”

“Sure you did.” Double Trouble cracked a grin, then reached down a hand to Peekablue.

“Thank you.” He said, taking it and allowing himself to be helped to his feet.

He adjusted his pants, as Double Trouble pulled up their stockings and pulled down the edge of their skirt.

“What did you think of my performance?” They asked, quirking a smile as they looked back up at Peekablue.

“You were great. A real diva.” He said, leaning in to press a kiss to Double Trouble’s cheek. “Although, I feel that the critics may be making an appearance soon.” He took a step back, and began walking down the hallway.

“Wait, where are you going?” Double Trouble reached out after them. “The ballroom is in the other direction!”

“Oh, I know. But I believe that my cue is about to arrive.” Without turning around, he raised his hand. He waved with a quick flick of his wrist, and at the exact same moment, an explosion rocked the building. Double Trouble jumped and landed on all fours, while the prince continued, unfazed.

“Farewell, darling.” He said, “Perhaps we’ll meet again. It’s too fuzzy for me to see.” And with that, he turned a corner and was gone.

Double Trouble looked around, disgruntled and just slightly panicked, before transforming into one of princess Frosta’s guards and running off in the other direction.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I always welcome comments, feedback, and constructive criticism!


End file.
